1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a retainer for mounting an electronic device to a circuit board, and in particular to a retainer structure capable of retaining fasteners for securing the retainer to the circuit board in the retainer when mounting the retainer to the circuit board.
2. The Prior Art
Electronic devices, such as a CPU module, may be mounted to a circuit board by means of a retainer pre-mounted on the circuit board. There are a number of retainers serving this purpose available on the market. Some of the retainers are fixed to the circuit board by means of fasteners, such as a bolt and nut assembly. Conventionally, the bolt and the nut are separate from the retainer before the retainer is mounted to the circuit board. However, the fasteners may be inadvertently dropped into the computer casing during the process of mounting the retainer to the circuit board. Due to the small size of the fasteners, especially the nuts, it may be extremely difficult to recover the fastener immediately thereby delaying and complicating the operations, such as maintenance and assembly, of the computer.
It is thus desirable to have an electronic device retainer having a structure capable to firmly hold the fastener therein so as to overcome the above problem.